The Greatest Thing
by McWhoPuff
Summary: A calzona story told through the setting and basic plot of Moulin Rouge. Its basically Moulin Rouge if Calzona fans wrote it My first fic so dont hate me
1. Chapter 1

If Moulin Rouge was told with the characters of greys anatomy

I own nothing please dont hat me

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Greatest Thing<strong>

**chapter 1**

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"

That's what her brother always used to tell her.

Arizona Robbins had been waiting for six months for her writing career to take off. Six months of no publishers, no managers and no replies to the numerous letters she had sent out.

Presumably, this was because, in order to become a great writer, she actually had to _write_ something. But she hadn't;, Arizona Robbins had spent six months at her typewriter, staring out her window and writing half- hearted letters to publishers.

Exactly 183 days and 13 hours after she had decided to quit her job and become a writer, Arizona made another life changing decision.

"Father!" Arizona yelled, "I'm moving to Paris!"

* * *

><p>"You'll end up wasting your time at the Moulin rouge as a can-can dancer." The Colonel muttered, for the eighth time, as he carried his daughter's suitcase for her to the docks.<p>

The entire train journey from London to Dover had been ridden in silence. Arizona had pardoned her father from accompanying her, but the Colonel insisted:

"Oh I need to come with so I can pay for your ticket when we reach Dover and you change your mind."

But Arizona had not changed her mind.

The two gazed up at the amazing ferry before them, as the waves of the Channel crashed up against her. Arizona turned to her father. "Well, this it" she flashed her dimples at the colonel, holding back her tears. She could cry on the boat.

The colonel's eyes studied his daughters. "Arizona, you _don't _have to do this, I know since Timothy-"

"This isn't about him"

"Exactly, this is about you. Don't uproot your life because you feel obligated to keep some silly childhood promise"

Even though she knew that he didn't mean for it to come across that wayhappen, Arizona still felt a sting from her father's words. She grabbed the suitcase and began to walk towards the boat, ready for the ship to take her to a new life.

"Goodbye Father"

* * *

><p>Arizona crashed into her studio apartment.<p>

The room was furnished with a bed, small table, chair, sink and a thick layer of dust. There was a single window directly opposite her front door.

She dropped her suitcases and ran towards the window, ready to see the Parisian skyline that would be her inspiration.

"Oh."

There was no skyline; all she saw was another window, less thant a few yards from her own. Arizona huffed and drew the curtains. She lit a candle and sat down at the small table with her typewriter.

Arizona closed her eyes and attempted to inhale the scent of the new city that would be her home. Instead of the smell of croissants and coffee, she began to choke on a vast amounts of dust. As she stood up to make her way towards the sink, her fit of coughings was swiftly interruupted by a colossial crash.

There was a strange man in her apartment; a strange, unconscious man who had fallen through the roof. All at once, her front door swung open, revealing a red headed dwarf dressed as a nun, she saw Arizona and smiled.

"How do you do? My name is April Marie Raymond Toulouse Lautrec Kepner. I'm teriibly sorry; we were upstairs rehearsing a play."

"A play?"

"A modern creation," the dwarf beamed, "called Spectacular! Spectacular! It's set in Switzerland!"

"And him," Arizona pointed to the man lying on her floor, "is he alright?"

"Oh yes, that's just Alex," April began to drag him from the middle of the apartment towards the door, Arizona ran over and began to assist by taking his legs, "he suffers from Narcolepsy. Perfectly fine one moment, unconscious the next!"

Arizona was dumbfounded. As she carried the unconscious man into the apartment upstairs, all she could think of was what this play could be about.

The three of them entered the room to find five other people waiting there impatiently;, some of them were dressed up, and all of them seemed very strange.

A short, old, angry man marched towards April, "Hhow is he?" she demanded,

April remained calm, "Wwell he-"

"wonderful, just wonderful, Alex is unconscious once again, and now the play will not be ready to show to the financier tomorrow!"

A red headed young man stood up from behind a grand piano "I still have to finish the music!"

A small, blonde woman piped up from behind a cardboard mountain "someone else can read the part!"

The old man turned towards her "Where on earth will we find someone to play a young, sensitive Swiss poet goatherder?"

* * *

><p>Arizona had been practicing with the bohemians for several hours when,. Hhalfway through their read through of the script, there was an incident between her and the old man -, named Stark -, whenafter Arizona had suggested an alternative lyric to one of the songs.<p>

"The hills animate," Arizona had read, "with the euphonious symphonies oOf descant-"

"Ooh no that won't do" the blonde, Teddy, had frowned.

"Wwhat about:," April offered, "The hills are vital intoning the descant-"

Before she could finish, the other redhead, Owen, suggested "The hills quake and shake with-"

"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!" Alex had momentarily woken up to yell, before he collapsed once more.

Amongst the noise of suggestions and shouting, Arizona stood up and belted out, "The hills are alive, with the sound of music,"

Silence

Arizona continued, "with songs they have sung for a thousand years."

"Amazing."

"Fabulous."

"You should write the show with Sstark!"

April's suggestion was not what Stark wanted to hear;, he marched off, taking the only copies of the scripts with him.

"April, Sloan will never agree to a play written by a novice!" Owen complained.

"Hhave you ever written a play before?" asked Teddy.

"Wwell no but-"

"Aahh shut up, all of you!" Alex climbed off the floor, "she has talent," Alex placed his hands on his hips "I like her"

"Guys, with Arizona's help, we can write the bohemian revolutionary show we've always dreamed of! All we do, is dress her up and convince Calliope that she is a famous English poet. Oonce she hears her poetry, she'll be amazed and insist to Ssloan that she write Spectacular! Spectacular!"

At these words, Arizona heard her father's bitter voice.

"I can't write the show!"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the first chapter<p>

I have written it all but open to changing things and stuff

also, again, please dont hate me


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so firstly, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this little fic of mine

I'm grateful for all your feedback and will be taking it on board.

This is another short one, I'm sorry, each of the chapters are around a thousand words, but I could post less frequently and make them longer if you want.

Also, a big thank you to my beta, howareyourfeet, who was forgotten last time

a quick reminder to say I own nothing...and on with the show!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"You can't write the show?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know if Ii _am_ a true bohemian revolutionary!"

There was a collective gasp. Alex, Teddy and Owen all looked at April.

"Do you believe in beauty?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Freedom?" asked Owen.

"Of course"

"Beauty?" asked Teddy.

"Yes"

"Love?" asked Alex.

Instantly, in Arizona's mind, the colonel's bitter voice had been replaced by Timothy's glib words.

"My brother always told me that, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

"Then you _are_ the voice of the children of the revolution, you _are_ the writer of world's first bohemian revolutionary show." he told her "We can't be fooled."

Arizona reluctantly nodded and the Bohemians cheered. Owen produced a bottle of absinthe.

"what's that?" Arizona asked.

Alex merely chuckled and passed her a shot of the liquid.

Arizona watched as her new friends all downed their drinks and she copied.

"AAH!" she yelped as the liquid burnt her throat, her worl became distorted and a new confidence emerged. She was ready to start a bohemian revolution.

* * *

><p>That evening, Teddy had given Arizona a stunning blue dress and Alex accompanied her to the Moulin Rouge. As the two sat on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, Alex gave her a rundown of what was about to happen.<p>

"You will dance with Calliope, convince her that you are a famous poet and then read her some poems; she will be so overcome with emotion and inspiration, Sloan will have to let you write the show!"

"Sloan?"

"Mark Sloan, he is the owner of the Moulin Rouge as we know it today. His dancers are called 'the diamond dogs'."

"That's a terrible name"

"I know, but, Calliope, they call _her_ 'the sparkling diamond'!"

"Why's that?"

"You'll see." Alex leant back in his chair to watch the show.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, another woman was getting ready to meet Calliope that night. Sloan's investor, Erica Hahn.<p>

Miss Hahn was an extremely wealthy and jealous heiress to an even bigger fortune than her own. She had come to Paris from London seeking a holiday from the pressures of being privileged.

Erica and her manservant, Burke sat in the balcony directly next to Arizona's. The two women both gasped as the room dimmed and a spotlight found the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. Calliope.

* * *

><p>The courtesan was swinging on a trapeze, her long, raven hair swaying behind her as she flew across the room. She wore a completely sequined silver slip that glistened like a thousand diamonds.<p>

"The French," she sang, "are glad to die for love, they delight in fighting duels."

Her voice was akin to the taste of chocolate, the feeling of the sun gently warming one's skin and the smell of freshly baked bread all rolled into one, smooth, sultry sound.

"But I prefer a man who lives," she continued "and give expensive Jewels."

Suddenly Calliope flew down from her trapeze as the sound of a hundred trumpets began to blast through the air. The goddess began to sway her hips uncontrollably as she made her way through the crowd of men, who parted like the red sea for her.

Arizona felt a tap on her shoulder as Alex brought her down to earth.

"After her number, you are going to meet with Calliope privately."

Arizona gulped "Alone?"

* * *

><p>"Alone?" Erica asked<p>

"Yes" Sloan replied, "totally alone, just after this number. Now if you will excuse me for just excuse me," Mark rose to leave, "this is my cue."

* * *

><p>Callie made her way up to the stage. This was the most difficult part of the routine: the outfit change.<p>

"Talk to me Mark Sloan, tell me all about it!"

Her boss and best friend ran up to the stage to take her hand as he guided her behind a group of dancers for her to change.

"Is the financier here, Mark?"

"Yes, of course." Mark gestured towards the balcony.

"Which one is she?" Callie squinted and saw that both balconies were occupied.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty hot." Mark said.

Callie instantly saw a blonde head and deep blue eyes gazing down at her. Mark was right; she was hot, and by the looks of her blue evening gown, pretty damn rich.

"Will she invest?"

"After spending time with you? How could she resist?" Mark winked.

"What's her type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smouldering temptress?" Callie asked, acting out the personalities using a feather boa.

Mark's smile broadened as he answered "Smouldering g temptress. Now remember, we are relying on you, Torres. If all goes well, you'll be in a real show with a real audience and you will be-"

"A real actress..." Callie beamed as she finished changing into her next outfit: a magnificent red dress that showed off all her curves. Callie saw the blonde descend from the balcony, now was her chance to make a first impression she would never forget.

"Because that's when the louses go back to their spouses!" She sang, as she moved towards the foot of the stairs "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

She was face to face with the blonde.

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't breathe. The most stunning, breathtakingly beautiful woman she had ever come across had taken her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. The raven- haired beauty held onto Arizona's hips as they swayed to the music.<p>

"So I hear you' are interested in our little show?"

"Yes, I'm, er, delighted to be involved!" Arizona replied, having to shout over the beat.

"Really?" Calliope asked. She sounded genuinely surprised -, did she think that Arizona was too arrogant for this?

"Assuming you like what I do of course. You know, when we're in private."

Calliope revealed a deliciously seductive grin; a thousand pearly white teeth glistened like sparkling jewels.

"I'm sure I will." the dancer winked as she made her way back to the stage, leaving Arizona standing in the middle of the dance floor, unable to think. She watched as Calliope glided back onto the stage and finished her number. She watched as Calliope danced around the diamond dogs with incredible elegance, and she watched as Calliope stopped mid-note and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me! x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG thank you so much for the amazing feedback and oh wow I love you all so much.

A few have asked about this, so I'm letting you know that as the story progresses, we will be getting further and further away from the canon of the film...

Thank you again to my lovely beta howareyourfeet, I own nothing, and ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. She was lying down, backstage.

"The financier's not gonna get _her_ money's worth tonight." Callie heard a bitter laugh through her haze.

"Shut up, Izzie!" her good friend and fellow dancer Cristina scolded as she came into view. "Are you alright?"

"Oh," Callie smiled sitting up, "yes. It's just these...these silly costumes, you know?"

Cristina returned the smile and nodded, but the concern was still etched onto her forehead. Mark quickly ran in to join them.

"Izzie, Cristina, get out there right now!" he demanded. As the two dancers scurried away, Mark's look of anger changed to kindness as he knelt down to feel Callie's forehead. "You ok, Torres?"

"Yes, of course." Remembering the task at hand, Callie ran over to a rack full of costumes and held one out for Mark's inspection. "What do you think? Smouldering temptress?" The best friends grinned at each other as Mark caught her in an embrace.

"She's not going to be able to resist you Torres, and with a patron like her, you'll be the next big thing!"

* * *

><p>Alex found Arizona on the dance floor and led her up several staircases where they found April, Teddy and Owen standing beside a large door.<p>

"You'll have your private meeting with Calliope in there." Alex instructed, as he pushed Arizona through the entrance. "Good luck!" he added as the door swung closed.

"A wonderful place for a private meeting, don't you think?" a familiar voice cooed. Arizona whipped round to see Calliope lying on a large bed wearing very lacy black lingerie and a black, silk bathrobe.

The room was ornately designed with large windows and rich furniture.

"Aare we still in the club?"

"We're in the elephant, the highest point in the club." Callie smiled at the blonde's confusion. "Why don't you come over here and join me?"

"Calliope-"

"Call me Callie."

"Callie, um, Arizona." Arizona offered her hand for her to shake; Callie took the hand and raised it to her lips.

"The pleasure is entirely mine" she grinned.

Arizona took back her hand and wandered around the room awkwardly, trying to find inspiration.

"Aare you ok? Would you like some wine or-"

"No!" Arizona said a little too abruptly, "I mean, it can er, slow the process, if you know what I mean. I've just got to wait for some, er, inspiration, you know?"

Callie quickly stood and made her way over to the blonde.

"Why of course. Would you like some," she placed her hands on Arizona's hips "help? I was named for a muse you know, I'm sort of known for offering," she placed her lips to Arizona's ear as she whispered "inspiration."

As Arizona opened her mouth to speak, Callie spun her around. Suddenly, lips were crushing into her own.

Immediately, Arizona pulled back "It's a little bit funny!"

"What is?" Callie asked, a little frustrated.

"This feeling inside!" Arizona continued, "I'm not one of those who can easily hide."

"What are you talking abou-"

"I don't have much money-"

"But you're a-"

"But if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live!"

"Is this? Are you? T talking...dirty?"

"If I were a sculptor, but then again no." Arizona began to pace around the room, "Someone who, who makes potions at a travelling show!"

Callie stood to follow Arizona as she made her way towards the balcony, Arizona turned to look at Callie once again, and this time she looked right into those deep brown orbs.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do., My gift is my song, and this one's for you." Arizona held out her hand for Callie again, and as soon as she took it, Arizona pulled her into an embrace and began to sway.

"And you can tell everybody that this is your song.," they began to dance around the room, holding each other and staring into one another's eyes, "It may be quiet simple but, now that it's done,. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world." Arizona placed Callie down on the bed and sat beside her;, she had finally found her muse.

"That was amazing, you are amazing." Callie stuttered.

"We're amazing" Arizona beamed, never breaking eye contact.

"I can't believe it., I'm in love!" Callie crawled towards Arizona on the bed, "with a beautiful...talented...rich-"

"oh I'm not rich" Arizona giggled as she leaned towards Callie.

"What?"

"I'm a writer."

"WHAT?!" Callie yelled, standing up. "Don't tell me you're one of those charmingly bohemian, oh so talented, tragically impoverished poet types!"

Arizona smiled as she cocked her head to one side, "Well you could say that."

"I AM GOING TO KILL-"

"Oooh Calliope!" Sloan's voice could be heard from behind the door, "are you decent for my good friend?"

Callie snapped out of her rage and shoved Arizona into a closet. "Stay in here." she whispered.

The door opened to reveal Mark Sloan, with a beautiful, blue- eyed, beautiful, blonde woman was on his arm. "Calliope," he purred "meet Erica Hahn."

Callie held out her hand to shake Erica's, who took it in her own and placed a slow, wet kiss on her knuckle. "A kiss on the hand may be quiet continental." she grinned.

Callie drew back her hand and walked towards the liquor cart to get some champagne "But diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Arizona watched from a crack in the closet door, as Erica sidled up to Callie. "Your performance tonight was breathtaking, Calliope."

Callie turned around and saw Arizona's light blue eyes illuminated behind the slit in the closet doors. "Well if you want to see more of my performances, you'll love 'Spectacular! Spectacular!'"

"Ooh yes?"

"Yes...in fact...um...I've been so busy preparing for the show itself, I haven't the energy for any other...physical activities...at least until we finally begin the show"

"Well, that can be arranged" Erica took Callie's face in her hands.

Callie quickly spun out of Erica's embrace as she ran towards the door "Well in that case we must call Mark. MAAAAARK!" she quickly spluttered.

In the blink of an eye, Mark Sloan was at the door "you called?" he smirked at Erica.

"I believe we have an investor!" Callie announced. All at once, Owen, Teddy, April and Alex entered the room loudly congratulating one another. Amidst the chaos and confusion, Arizona was able to slip out of the closet and join her friends.

"but...but I don't know anything about this...this...'Spectacular! Spectacular!'. What's the story?"

The entire party turned to Arizona, waiting for her to tell the tale.

"Well, er, there's this, this nun-, no,! Courtesan! There's this courtesan who lives in er-"

"Switzerland!" April offered.

"Switzerland?"

"India!" Arizona corrected, "and there's a charmingly bohemian, oh so talented, tragically impoverished po...SITAR PLAYER! And this sitar player is mistaken for a king, but he's not a king, everyone just, just thought he was and nobody knew why!"

The crowd exchanged concerned looks, but Erica seemed engaged with the tale.

"And there's a real king, no, a Maharaja, an EVIL Maharaja, who wants to marry the courtesan, but she loves the sitar player even though he's not a king!" Arizona threw up her hands, "But the sitar! The sitar is magical!"

"Yes!" April jumped up, "Its only speaks the truth!"

"And it gives the game away!" Erica added, pleased with herself.

"And the can can!" Mark joined in, "It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit which this whole production embodies, Miss Hahn."

Erica sat down, considering the play. "What happens in the end?"

Callie decided to add to the story, "even though fate attempts to tear the lovers apart," she spoke slowly, glancing at Arizona, "in the end she hears his song, and their love is just too strong."

Erica looked directly at Callie, "yes, well, I suppose I like what I see..."

* * *

><p>This was one of my favorite scenes to write but I would love to know how you feel about it!<p>

again, please don't hate me, I love you all, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AAAH im so sorry about this chapter being late! my computer went mental and, well, at leasts its here now! I'm trying to upload every monday so im really sorry. At least this means you'll have to wait less time for the next chapter! To be honest, this was my favorite part of the movie and I don't feel like I've done it justice with this chapter, but theres a good'un coming up so dont you worry! Just a reminder: I own nothing, thank you to betas, and please dont hate me!

Now On With The SHOOOOOOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Arizona sat on the windowsill in her apartment. Looking out, she could clearly see the exterior of the Moulin rouge several feet from her window. Just below her was an open window exposing some of the back rooms and offices of the night club. Above her, she could see the top of the elephant. The place where a raven-haired beauty had opened her soul and filled it with song. During the pitch to the investor, Arizona had begun to buzz with ideas, she ran to her apartment to start writing the play. But she had been sitting there with her typewriter on her lap for hours, and no inspiration had come. She needed her muse.

As if on cue, Arizona heard the majestic voice of the goddess. She glanced up to see Calliope, once again dressed in red, sitting upon the roof of the elephant, looking out over Paris.

Arizona placed her typewriter on floor and climbed out of the window. She had changed from her blue gown into her old pants and shirt. The midnight air hit her face and caused her golden locks to whip around her head as she leapt from her own building into the open window of the Moulin Rouge. She ran through several corridors and up some staircases, following Calliope's voice.

She was only singing softly to herself, but that voice resonated with Arizona in such a profound way. It was if it were not her ears, but her heart, that heard the sound waves. It was not her brain that registered them, but her soul.

As she climbed onto the roof of the elephant, she was Callie was staring out, tears streaming down her face. She was signing, "One day I'll fly, fly away. Far...far away"

Is that what she wanted? To run away from this life and be free from this magical underworld? Arizona couldn't understand how this life could make somebody so deeply unhappy.

"Calliope." Arizona said. The courtesan quickly stood up and brushed herself down before turning to face Arizona., "I just wanted to say, thank you, today for your help-"

"Don't worry about it, and call me Callie." Callie smiled weakly as she pushed past Arizona to go back inside , Arizona grabbed her arm. She needed to know, she _had _to find out.

"It's just that," she turned to her once more, "before, you said, you said that you loved me and I just needed to know if-"

"It was an act, Arizona, none of it was true. I can't love."

"What?" Arizona was genuinely shocked by this statement "But love, love is air, love is like oxygen. Love lifts us up where we belong." She let go of Callie who gave her a withering look, Arizona continued to insist "All you need is love!" she decaled.

"Please" Callie pleaded, "don't start that again." She was exhausted with the naive enthusiasm in Arizona's eyes. Those very pretty, deep blue eyes.

"all ...you need ...is love" Arizona said again, gaining volume and confidence with each breath.

Callie raised her eyebrows."A girl has got to eat."

"All you need is love." The blonde repeated.

"Or she'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is love."

"Love is just a game." Callie snapped

Arizona grabbed Callies hand and dragged her to the top of the elephant. She opened her arms and embraced the night air as she sang. "Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles cry on a mountain high!"

"Love makes us act like we are fools." She sang back to Arizona, eager to get the blonde off the elephant and into the safety of the club. It was _really _high up "Throw our lives away for one happy day."

"we could be heroes," Arizona boomed, allowing Callie to drag her back inside as she sang at the top of her voice, "just for one day." Arizona took both of her hands in her own, "We should be lovers."

Callie glanced down "We can't do that."

"We should be lovers," Arizona repeated, "and that's a fact."

Callie leaned in closer to Arizona, "But nothing will keep us together."

"We could steal time," Arizona put her forehead to Callie's, "just for one day." she whispered.

"we could be heroes," the two sang together in a perfect harmony, "forever and ever, we could be heroes, just for one day"

The women were amazed. Arizona marvelled at how Callie could inspire her and Callie wondered at how in sync she was with Arizona.

As the blonde's face slowly approached her own, Callie smiled "You're going to be bad for business, I can tell."

Their lips met for the second time that evening. Arizona felt fireworks go off in her mind. Calliope was more than just love, Calliope was freedom, truth and beauty. Calliope was her muse, her motivation and inspiration. For the first time in six months, Arizona felt happiness. And for the first time in her life, Callie felt love.

* * *

><p>"listen, Sloan, if I'm going to be funding this show, you are going to have to meet some demands." Erica announced as she marched into Sloan's small office, closely followed by Burke.<p>

Mark gestured to the wooden chair in front of his desk, and Erica sat down on it, dumping a pile of papers in front of him.

"It's all very clear Sloan, returns are fixed at 20% and I'm not budging on that matter., Also, there's something else you must promise me."

Mark, who was quickly glancing through the contract, looked up at Erica, "What's that?"

"Calliope."

"Calliope?"

"I paid for an unforgettable night. You assured me a private meeting with your finest performer. and Whilst the night was unforgettable and we had some alone time together, I have found that my appetite for Calliope has merely been...wetted."

"So you want another night with her?"

Erica slammed her fist on the table., "I WANT ALL OF HER! I want her to be mine, Sloan, I want every night she is not rehearsing or performing to be spent with me. Me and nobody else., I am not a jealous woman, I JUST DONT...LIKE...OTHERS...TOUCHING...MY...THINGS!" she began to shake in her seat.

Mark poured Erica some water and she quickly gulped the drink down as Mark responded.

"Calliope, she's, she's more than just a _possession_you can just _buy_Miss Hahn," Mark calmly explained, "Yes, she is a courtesan by profession but she has a life, she has dreams, she wants to perform."

Erica began to size Mark up, eyeing him up and down "You are friends?"

"She is my closest friend."

Erica nodded and abruptly stood and walked towards the door. She turned to Mark, "You sign those papers Sloan, and I'll make your best friend a star."


	5. Chapter 5

So things are getting a little slow on the follower count, which is understandable I suppose. This chapter is pretty much the start of not following the canon of the film as much, so I hope you like it ;)

Thanks to my betas (who help me with words), Shonda (who lent me her characters), and all of you (for not hating me)

On With The Show!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Callie sat up in Arizona's bed, watching the blonde being engrossed with her typewriter. Arizona was tapping furiously at the keys.

"Why did you come to Paris?" Callie asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Arizona stopped typing and looked up. "To find inspiration... I always knew I could write, I just needed...something."

"Do you think you found that something?"

"Better," Arizona slowly smirked, "I found you." she placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips before returning to her typewriter.

Callie rolled out of bed and began to explore the small apartment. The walls were bare with very little furniture. She found a suitcase of clothes and some books on a small table by the window. A small, red, leather bound bible and a larger, black notebook. Callie flipped through the notebook and a photograph fell to the floor.

"Who's this?" Callie asked as she landed on the bed and held out the photograph underneath Arizona's nose.

Arizona barely looked up. "My family."

Callie inspected the photo more closely. The Arizona here was younger and happier; there was a light in her eyes that had long been extinguished. The man directly behind her was tall and wore a British army uniform. Callie assumed that he must've been quite highly ranked, judging by the medals that were pinned to his puffed out chest.

The other man in the photograph was also tall and wearing an army uniform. However, he seemed much younger and had fewer medals. Also, instead of a serious stare on his face, this man had a familiar dimpled smile and light in his eyes.

"Is this your brother?" Callie pointed to the younger man in the photo as she compared him to the photographed Arizona.

"Timothy," Arizona stopped typing but continued to stare at her paper., "He died six months ago, he was in the navy and his ship...he never came home."

Callie didn't know what to say. She placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder.

There was a long silence before Arizona went back to typing. Callie went to return the photograph to the notebook. She placed a kiss on her index finger and held it to photo-Arizona's lips before slipping the picture back into its home.

The silence was broken by a frantic knocking on the door, Callie slipped out of view as Arizona opened it, and April marched in.

"Callie, I know that you are here and you might as well listen."

Callie tentatively sat back on the bed as April addressed the two women.

"Sloan has made a deal; Erica has agreed to fund 'Spectacular! Spectacular!' in full, as well as the theatre conversion costs."

"That's excellent!" Arizona beamed and pulled Callie into an embrace.

"But there's more," April continued, "Hahn seems, well, infatuated by you Callie. She refuses to let Sloan see a penny until she is sure that you are hers and only hers."

Arizona dropped her arms in outrage, "Callie isn't just a... a _thing_you can _buy._"

"Arizona," Callie, gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm a courtesan, it's my job to be a prop for these people. We both need this show."

"I can't let you go, I need you more than I need this show. I can't write this show without you." Arizona looked deep in Callie's eyes "You are my muse."

Callie pulled Arizona towards her for a soft, slow kiss. April sighed dramatically, snapping the lovers out of their haze.

Callie stood up "We can make this work Arizona, we just need to make it to opening night. I can stall with rehearsals and prep until opening night, and on opening night, I can make it clear to Erica that the she will not be my 'owner'."

"But how will I write the play without you?" Arizona asked.

"You two could just hide, it won't be difficult to tell Erica that you must rehearse together. Alex won't give you away and neither will I, if you truly need Callie to write the play, Arizona."

"I do," Arizona beamed at Callie, "I really, really do."

* * *

><p>Mark stood upon the Moulin Rouge stage. The performers, crew members and other people involved with the production had assembled on the dance floor to hear his announcement."<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mark confidently began as he moved across the stage, "it is finally time for us to turn the Moulin rouge into a theatre!"

The crowd erupted with applause., Mark held out his hands after several seconds to indicate that there was more.

"In a few weeks, we will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely electric, totally bohemian, all singing, all dancing, stage spectacular!"

The crowd cheered once more as a wrecking ball burst through the back of the stage, almost hitting Mark, who picked himself up and declared; "The show must go on!"

* * *

><p>"That was a fantastic rehearsal Calliope."<p>

"Er, thanks Izzie."

Callie, Izzie and Cristina were all at the club bar. The actors had all finished their first read through of the script and some of the performers had decided to get a drink to celebrate.

"Yean," Cristina said in agreement.

"So who did you sleep with to get the lead role this time?" Izzie asked.

Callie sprayed champagne all over the bar. "Excuse me?!"

"Well," Izzie chuckled, "we all know that you only got lead in the club performances because you were sleeping with Mark during the auditions, so we were wondering how, once again, an inexperienced, averagely talented can-can girl got the lead over two seasoned performers such as ourselves."

"Shut up Izzie!" Cristina hit Izzie around lightly on the arm as she continued to drain her champagne glass.

Callie was seething. It was true that she had once slept with Mark during her time as a can-can dancer, but she had stopped long before the opportunity for promotion came up. She had earned her role as the sparkling diamond through years of painful practice and perseverance.

"Calliope didn't sleep with anyone to get the part," " a voice behind the bar piped up, "I heard her read the role myself and she was perfect." Arizona informed them. "She got the part over you, Stevens, because you kept stuttering the lines. Meanwhile, Yang here has the talent, but the completely the _wrong attitude._"

Izzie and Cristina gaped at the blonde, lost for words. Arizona ignored them and turned to Callie.

"Calliope, Alex and April are waiting in your dressing room so we can go through the lines for tomorrow. You know, _for the leading roles._"

Callie nodded and quickly followed Arizona, not wanting to give the game away to her biggest rivals. Despite the fact that Cristina was her good friend, they were performers first and both of them knew that.

As soon as they entered the empty dressing room, Callie pushed Arizona up against the door and kissed her, hard.

"That... Was... Hot" Callie moaned between kisses.

"Hhmmmmm... I... Would hate... To see... You get... Hurt by them." Arizona replied, as she made little kisses down Callie's neck.

"Oh, they' are just jealous that I got the part."

Arizona stood back and put her hands on Callie's shoulders. "Listen to me Calliope. You. Are. Amazing. You didn't _get_the part, you deserve the part, you worked hard for the part. You have more drive, more ambition and more talent that any of those girls. They are not jealous, they are compensating for how much they _suck_ compared to you. They are trying to figure out how they are going to even stand a chance in this business when they are competing against the likes of you, and they haven't figured out how to make _themselves_better, so they' are trying to put _you_down. And I, for one, am not having it."

Callie was stunned. She had never been told anything like this. Sexy? Sure. Talented? Fine. But she had never seen anyone with as much faith in her as Arizona. After some time, Callie looked deep into those bright blue orbs and whispered the four little words that have been on her mind since the elephant.

"I love you Arizona"

"You do?"

Callie nodded.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Erica tentatively knocked on Calliope's dressing room door.<p>

"My sweet?" she asked, and after some rustling, she heard a response and Erica entered the room.

Callie was sat at her dresser, removing her makeup.

"You weren't at drinks with the others."

Callie looked at Erica's reflection in her mirror.

"I was far too busy, I have extra rehearsals with Arizona and-"

"Ooh my dear, you work too hard," Erica walked over and began to rub Calliope's shoulders, "join me for some supper tonight."

Callie shrugged Erica off as she stood up and pulled on a coat. "I can't, not tonight. I _must_go to this rehearsal, it's very important." Callie she explained.

Erica did not attempt to hide her disappointment. This was the fourth time she had been rejected like this in as many days.

"Will you ever be accepting one of my invitations, Calliope?" Erica asked with a hint of frustration and hurt in her voice.

Callie ignored the tone and smiled flirtatiously, "After opening night there will be far fewer rehearsals, and we can spend a lot more _quality_ time together, I am sure."

Erica simply stood there nodding and muttered, "Of course." as Calliope gave her a pecked her on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Erica looked around the empty dressing room, the walls were covered with posters of the acting greats. As she slowly made her way around the dresser, she heard a slight fumble.

"Hello?" Erica asked, frantically looking around the room. It was empty. Sighing, Erica found Burke standing outside the door and marched off with him in tow.

Arizona let out a massive sigh of relief as she fell out of the closet, next time she would have to be more careful.


	6. Chapter 6

This fic is over halfway through!

I basically wrote all of this very late one night and I'm shocked so many of you want to read on, but here you go!

I'm currently working on a (much) longer Calzona fic, its very different but I'm very happy with it, I shall start posting it soon, so watch this space!

But for now: I own nothing, now on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Callie was alone in Arizona's apartment, 15 minutes ago, Erica Hahn had almost walked in on them in the middle of some serious making out. She had to be more careful, they both did.

Callie sat at the chair beside the window and flipped through the black notebook that had contained the photograph. This curious little journal contained a variety of things: everything from shopping lists to short stories. Arizona's pure talent was evident in just about everything she wrote.

"Everything alright?" Arizona huffed as she ran through the door.

"You ran here?" Callie looked up at the adorable writer, who was red in the face and out of breath.

"Well I wasn't gonna climb through the window again, and I didn't want to get caught in your room." Arizona explained as she perched on the table in front of Callie, who was still holding the notebook. "What are you reading?"

"This story you wrote, 'The Good Man In a Storm'. I like it." Callie answered.

Arizona sighed and placed her hands on Callie's, "I think I should tell you about my family."

Callie nodded and allowed Arizona to take a deep breath. "I was raised to be a good man in a storm, Calliope. My father was an army man, his father was an army man and so was his. I was even named for the boat my grandfather served on suring his time in the navy. The USS Arizona. My mother died when my brother and I were little, my father almost died from the grief. But he got up, taught us how to move forward and be good men in a storm. So, when my brother enlisted and never came back, I wanted to show him that I could be his good man in a storm. I spent six months trying to keep a promise that I made to Timothy. I didnt stop to grieve, I just kept moving forward. So now I'm here."

Arizona looked directly into Callie's chocolate eyes, "Arizona, you are a good man in a storm. The way...the way you handle yourself and others, like those girls in the club. You're a soldiers. Look! You're a leading a revolution, you are at the forefront of the bohemian revolution but instead of guns and swords you are using art and music."

The blonde did not respond, she leant towards Callie and pulled her close for a slow kiss.

* * *

><p>Mark Sloan found Erica at the bar. He sat next to her as the bartender, Joe, slid him his usual whiskey.<p>

"The construction workers aren't happy, Erica."

"I know, it's because I gave them a new completion date." she smiled as she drained her beer.

"And why did you give them a new completion date?"

"Well, I suppose since opening night was being moved closer, we would need a theatre to present it in."

"What?" Mark put his glass down and faced Erica, who did likewise.

"Opening night isn't in two months, Sloan, it is in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS? Why the hell would you- we just can't be ready- we only just started rehearsals Erica!"

Erica stood up from the bar stool and motioned for Burke, who was sitting at the other end of the bar, to join her.

"Money is tight Sloan, I can't pay for you and your crowd of bohemian misfits to be running around like idiots when we both know full well that more work could be going into this production. If the actors and writer feels that it is necessary to schedule extra rehearsals in their own time, then I don't see why the rest of the cast and crew shouldn't follow suit and find themselves in a state of constant rehearsals." Erica explained before marching off, Burke in tow.

'_Extra rehearsals?'_ Mark wondered as he made his way to his office, what extra rehearsals? The club was empty and had been every night since preparation had begun.

Mark put his hand on the office door to open it, but stopped. There was a noise. He whipped around to see what was behind him, but there was nothing, just an open window.

Mark sighed as he moved to the window to close it. But, as he peered out, he saw the most curious thing.

His best friend and star of the show was sitting in, what was apparently the apartment of the show's writer. What's more, the two were looking deeply into one another's eyes as they spoke to one another.

Mark began to panic as he watched it all in slow motion: Callie's flirtatious smile, Arizona's dimpled cheeks, the blonde leaning towards the courtesan, their lips touching.

* * *

><p>Arizona heard a frantic tapping on the glass beside her;, she pulled back from her kiss to see a livid Mark Sloan standing behind the Moulin Rouge window.<p>

"Crap" Callie said, also seeing the man.

Mark extended his index finger and pointed it at Callie. She nodded. He made the "come over here" sign and Callie nodded again before turning to Arizona.

"He's my boss. Our boss and my-"

"You don't have to explain, Calliope." Arizona reassured her, "It's just Mark, he cares about you."

Callie stood and went over to the door., Arizona followed and opened it for her, but. A as Callie began to walk out, she looked directly into Arizona's deep blue eyes.

"I won't listen. If he tells me to stop. I won't listen"

Arizona kiss pecked Callie on the cheek tenderly and pulled her into an embrace.

"Relax, just go over and talk to him, whilst I'll see to getting some curtains or something."

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?!"<p>

"No!"

"Are you mad?!"

"No!"

"Then what are you?"

Callie and Mark were standing in his office,. As soon as she had walked in, Mark had begun screaming at her.

"Mark," Callie sat in front of the desk, "I'm in love."

Mark couldn't help but smile as he sat behind his desk. "Love? You don't believe in love, Callie." He sighed, "We can't afford to love." He added, bitterly.

"Mark, this is different. This could work, I'm getting out of here!"

"Different? Different to what? You and your clients? Me and Lexie? This is no different!"

"Lexie was not your-"'

"Lexie was all my fault, Torres!" Marks anger grew again, "Lexie didn't want children, but _I_made her. Lexie would still _be here_ if I hadn't insisted that she carry our baby, my baby. Don't you see? Love isn't for people like us."

Callie took a moment to digest Mark's words. She knew what had happened all those years again between Mark and Lexie Grey, his one true love. But she had never heard him speak so openly about it.

She was on the brink of crying, they both were.

"So what do I do?" she sobbed.

"You walk tall. You go to Arizona and you walk out of her life. You carry on rehearsing and you stay away from her. You tell yourself that you just aren't the loving type. Your realise that you fought, you loved, you lost, and you walk tall, Torres."

Callie looked at her best friend. Silent tears ran down his face.

"Lexie was not your fault."

"And this isn't yours."

Mark walked round behind Callie and put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Erica is expecting you at eight in the tower. You should go." he began to walk out of his office as Callie burst into a fit of coughs.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short one, sorry about that, but im also posting the first chapter of my new fic tonight, so there's that!

Again, thank you so much to everyone and I own nothing

On with the show!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Callie did not meet Erica in the tower. She did not return to Arizona's apartment. Callie had fallen off the chair in Mark's office into her best friend's arms, unconscious.

Mark had run with Calllie in his arms to her dressing room, he had put her down on the couch and screamed for one of the cleaners to fetch a doctor. He waited for some time, holding Callie's hand, before the doctor ran in.

"Doctor Shepherd," Mark addressed the young, handsome doctor with a head full of soft, brown hair., "She's going to be alright isn't she?"

Dr Shepherd was listening to Callie's heartbeat and pulled out a flashlight.

"I don't know," he flashed the light into her eyes, "has she fainted before?"

"Yes."

"coughing?"

"Yes."

"And has she been coughing up anything specifically? Phlegm? Blood?"

"Sometimes blood." Mark did not let go of his best friend's hand. He did not tear his gaze away from her.

"Mr Sloan-"

"Call me Mark."

"Well, Mark," Dr shepherd continued, sitting on the chair behind Callie's dresser, "I have reason to believe that this woman has consumption."

"What does that mean?" Mark's brow wrinkled with concern.

"She has two, maybe three weeks to live."

* * *

><p>Erica was waiting in the tower. She was not impressed. Sloan had promised her a date with Calliope for an hour ago, and not a single person had been through those doors.<p>

Suddenly, Sloan slammed through the entrance of the hall and announced "She's confessing!"

"What sort of fool do you take me for?" Erica scolded Sloan as she stood up to leave.

"Erica, honestly," Mark approached the table, "she wants to be cleansed of her sins! She looks upon tonight, as her wedding night."

"Wedding night?"

"She says you make her feel like a...like a virgin."

"What?!"

"You know...touched...for the very first time." Mark explained.

Erica slowly sat back down. "Tell me more."

"Well," Mark smiled, sitting at the banquet table, "she's made it through the wilderness somehow. She made it through. Didn't know how lost she was, until she found you. She was...beat...incomplete. She'd been had! She was sad and blue. But you, Erica, you make her feel...shiny."

"shiny?"

"And...new."

"Like a..virgin?"

"Like a virgin" Mark smiled, relieved and slightly shocked that Erica believed this. His brilliant lies had once again averted disaster.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" Arizona tentatively asked Callie during rehearsals the next day.<p>

"Ii was sick." Callie answered, not looking up from her script.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know about you and Mark I just-"

"We have to end it." Callie whispered, "Everyone knows:, Mark knows, and sooner or later Erica will find out." Callie looked up at Arizona. "On opening night, I _have to_sleep with her, and the jealousy will drive you mad."

Arizona shook her head. "No...no...I need you...you're my muse... I Can't, I can't do this without you-"

"Arizona, listen to me, I have read your stories, you don't need me to write."

"What stories?"

"You know, the ones in you notebook."

"Tthose weren't stories Calliope. Those...those... when my brother went missing I couldn't be the person my father raised me to be, I couldn't be a good man in a storm. Timothy always knew I wanted to write; as a child he made me promise him that I would write an epic tale and dedicate it to him. He believed in truth, beauty, freedom, but above all else love. When he died, I had lost all of that. But coming here, meeting you, I feel like me again. You don't inspire me to write Callie, you inspire me to be me. And this is me, being a good man in a storm and holding my ground by saying that we are not over."

"Arizona-"

"Shut up, just shut up!" the blonde began to yell, "because you don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."

Callie was speechless. She took Arizona's hand and led her to her dressing room, where she sat Arizona on to her bed and pulled out some papers from her drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"I write too.," Callie confessed, "Sometimes I write too and, on the night I met you, before you found me singing on the elephant, I wrote this." She handed the papers to Arizona "It's a song."

"_Come what may."_ Arizona read, "It's beautiful."

"It's about you, it's about us. I was thinking, we could put it in the show. And...and it would be our song. And whenever you hear it, or think it, or hum it, it'll mean that we love each other."

"I like that idea." Arizona kissed the paper, "I won't get jealous, I promise."

"I believe you." Callie smiled as she sat beside Arizona and kissed her deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

AAAH! We are coming to an end soon. Thanks so much for sticking with this story for and for leaving such great feedback.

My new, longer, fic Room at the Inn has 2 chapters up already, th third is going up later this week

I dont own anything, thank you betas, and on with the show!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Arizona was waiting at the club after the script rehearsal. Callie was having dinner with Erica and she thought it best to oversee the choreography, rather than go mad waiting in her apartment.

Izzie and Cristina were giggling on the dance floor with Alex and Owen.

"Don't worry, Shakespseare!" Izzie called to her, "You'll get your happy ending, once Erica gets hers!"

She and Cristina walked away laughing with Owen. Alex cautiously approached the blonde, who felt as if she had gotten a serious blow to the stomach.

"You've been avoiding me." She said. Alex nodded silently. "You know, don't you?" Alex nodded again. "Everyone know-"

"Everyone knows, Robbins." Alex confirmed for her.

"Great."

Alex took a seat beside her.

"You don't fall for a woman who sells herself. It's arrogance." Alex stood and marched into the centre of the dance floor.

"There is a dance!" He called to the room. Silence descened as he motioned for Izzie to join him on the dance floor."It tells the story of a man and a prostitute he fell in love with!"

He took Izzie and began to sway with her., "First, there is desire." He spun her around and pulled her close to him., "Then, there is passion," Izzie pulled away but Alex pulled her back, "but the passion then turns to suspicion!" The two began to twirl in this fashion, with Alex and Izzie pushing away and pulling one another closer. "When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust! Without trust there is no love! There is only jealousy, and the jealousy...will drive you...mad!"

Arizona marched out of the hall. She tried to unhear the words that Alex was saying. All she could see was Callie... and Erica. Erica's eyes upon her face, her hands upon her hand, her lips caressing her skin...

It was more than she could stand.

* * *

><p>Callie sat at the opposite end of the banquet hall to Erica.<p>

"So what do you think of the play?" Callie asked sweetly, "I noticed you overseeing rehearsals today."

"Well, I have a couple of issues that need ironing out." Erica put down her cutlery and smiled at her.

"Like what?" Callie casually replied, her mouth full of steak.

"The secret song and the ending."

"Ooh?"

"Yes, the song, it's ludicrous. How could such an intelligent maharaja not notice what was going on underneath his nose the entire time?"

Callie gave a little laugh, "Well, it's a story, isn't it?"

"The ending is unfair to the courtesan. She doesn't end up with the best man for her., the maharaja will care for her and provide for her -, he will make all of her dreams come true. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust, he will leave here with nothing" Erica looked directly into Callie's eyes and Callie flicked her gaze down to stared at her plate.

That writer of yours doesn't really know what's she's doing. Does she?"

"Well, I don't-"

"I mean she obviously has feelings for you."

Callie looked up, startled. Erica was glaring at her expectantly.

"If...Arizona... Had feelings for me then ... Then I suppose the play itself explains why she has never acted on those feelings. She is obviously satisfying her...lust...by writing this illogical and irrational ending." Calllie slowly explained.

Erica seemed to relax. She smiled broadly and stood up to go to Callie. "I have...something...for you, my dear." she said. Erica took a black satin box from the table and opened it up, revealing the most glorious necklace Callie had ever seen.

It was white gold and glistened with what seemed to be hundreds of small diamonds. Callie gasped as Erica placed the necklace around on her neck. The mere weight of around her neck seemed to choke her. "It's...beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, my sweet." Erica grinned as she took Calllie's hand and guided her to the balcony.

Callie gulped; she could clearly see a certain window from this point.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat on her bed as the hot tears streamed down her face. She couldn't get the image out of her mind.<p>

Suddenly, her door crashed open and a frantic Calllie ran in. She was covered in blood and also had tears were streaming down her face. Arizona stood and enveloped her in an embrace. She never wanted to let go.

They stood there for a while, before Callie murmured, "She knows, Arizona." Callie walked over to the chair beside the window. "Erica saw me watching you. On the balcony, Ii saw you through the window crying and Ii wouldn't let her touch me. She sussed it all out. She grabbed me and and pulled and...And Ii punched her. Knocked her straight down. Burke came for me, but Ii ran. I threw her poxy necklace to the ground and ran. And now we have to run."

Arizona softly smoothed Callie's hair back as she spoke.

She sat on the table in front of Callie and sang to her softly,

"Never knew I could feel like this  
>like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>every day I love you more and more."<p>

She took Calllie's hand and put it on her chest.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I will love you until the end of time."<p>

"Come what may." Callie joined in, softly singing the lyrics to her song, "Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day."

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you."<p>

Arizona began to cry as the beauty of the words hit her. This was about her; somebody loved her this much and understood how she felt so well.

Callie embraced Arizona and continued singing the song softly into her ear "And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather,<br>and stars may collide  
>but I love you,"<p>

"I Love you." Arizona harmonised with her repeated.

"Until the end of time." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and kissed her lips. She cherished Arizona's taste, inhaling her unique scent. Arizona hesitantly broke the kiss and looked up at the brunette.

"We have to run?"

"She'll have you killed, Arizona. She'll tear us apart. I can't...Ii won't live without you."

Arizona nodded solemnly "Then we run."


	9. Chapter 9

So we've had 9 weeks together huh?

Its been real fun guys

so next week shall be our last! AAAAH

Please please please check out my newer (and much longer) fic that IM writing atm, its a Calzona AU but very different to this!

Thank you once again to everyone, I own nothing

AND ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"I want her back, Sloan, find her."

"Of course." Mark nodded at Erica, who was holding an icepack to her bruised cheek.

"The writer, that woman has poisoned her with her words. Save Calliope her, Sloan, or I'll have that woman killed."

"At once, Miss Hahn." Mark stood up from his office chair and made his way to his best friend's dressing room. It was time to break her heart.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Callie was standing over a suitcase, but she swung around at the sound of his voice."Packing, Mark, this is me packing my things so I can walk tall. I'm walking away."

"Calliope-"

"No, don't 'Calliope' me Mark," Callie turned her back on her friend and went back to pouring her possessions into the case, "you said to walk tall, to follow my dreams. This is me standing up and leaving., m My dreams have changed, I've found love Mark! Can you believe it? People like us can find love."

Mark put a hand no Callie's shoulder and turned her to face him.

"You're dying, Calliope."

"What?"

"You have...consumption. The night you blanked out, you were unconscious. You fainted. You have been coughing up blood after shows; I've seen you dot it Calliope."

"It's not...I'm not...You're lying Mark." Callie said, but she knew he was telling the truth. She had known Mark for over a decade;, they had been best friends and lovers, and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"So what do I do, Mark?"

"You're a great actress Callie, convince Arizona you never loved her and perform on opening night. The show must go on. We are creatures of the underworld, we can't afford to love. Hurt her, hurt her to save her or Erica will have her killed. You know she can."

Callie nodded. Mark was right, Arizona shouldn't have to lose Callie this way, forcing her to drop everything just for a few days of being together. This was fairer. Less painful.

"The show must go on" Callie agreed.

* * *

><p>"Calliope, Calliope just talk to me, please!" Arizona ran out into the Parisian street, it was pouring with rain but all she cared about was following the love of her life and stopping her from leaving. "CALLIOPE!"<p>

"NO, Arizona!" Callie whipped around, "Erica offered me everything, everything I've ever dreamed of Arizona! Can you give that? Can you give me fame? Can you give me security?" Callie didn't wait for an answer and continued to walk away.

"But what about last night?" Arizona ran up behind her.

"You can leave anytime you want toot Arizona, but I can't leave. The Moulin Rouge is my home, and that actually means something to me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Callie turned around again. "You bail, when things get hard, maybe it's because you grew up with a military background, maybe you never learned to commit, you left your father out of grief and you are leaving here because you messed up. You' are unreliable, Arizona, and I do not want to see you because I turned my life upside down for you and you' will just walk away. You're untrustworthy, so I don't want to see you. You're self-centered, so I don't want to see you. I am a hundred percent certain that if I let you into my life you will hurt me, so I don't want to see you. You run away and be happy. I'll stay here and be happy. Because we. Are. Over."

"Calliope-"

"We are standing in the middle of the street screaming at each other. We. Are. Over. I am the Hindi courtesan...and I choose the maharaja., t That's how the story really ends." Callie knew that she had done it. Arizona was not going to follow her. Callie ran into the Moulin Rouge and sat in her dressing room.

Opening night was in half an hour.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat on the floor of her apartment in the light of her window. The light of the Moulin Rouge. She raised a bottle of wine to her lips. There was a knock on her door.<p>

"Go Away!"

"Arizona" April slipped into the room, "This...things aren't always as they seem."

"Things are exactly as they seem."

"Arizona," April sat beside the blonde, "I know...about art and love. If only because I long for it with every fibre of my being. She loves you. I know it. I know she loves you." April stood up again and held out her hand for Arizona, "now let's go to the Mou-"

"Go away April."

"But-"

Arizona's bloodshot eyes tore into her, "GO AWAY!" she screamed as she threw her empty bottle of wine at the dwarf.

Arizona closed her eyes and heard the door slam closed. She tried to shut out what April had said, but once again she let the words of others fill her with doubt. There was only one way to be sure.

She had to know. She had to return to the Moulin Rouge. ..

One Last time


	10. Chapter 10

So I, like I once mentioned, I wrote this whole thing in the course of one night during January. I was sleep deprived and possbly drunk- and then I woke up and this baby existed (full of spelling mistakes and plotholes, may I add)

Now I'm not entirely statisfied with the ending you are about to read, and I may add an epilogue at a later date. But for now, this will have to do. I have my other fic and my exams to focus on...

Thank you all _so so so so so soooooo _much for sticking with me so far. You dont understand what this fic and your support has done for me.

Now, for the last time, I own nothing, and ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Callie ran from into her dressing room. Her first ever theatre performance had gone swimmingly, and now she just needed to get through the entirety of the second act, having had the majority of the intermission to cry.

She entered her dressing room to find a large bouquet of roses. The note that came with them read: 'To My Sparkling Diamond- All My Love, Erica'

Callie felt nauseous, and she knew that it wasn't her fatal illness.

Calllie's door flew open.

"Arizona! You can't be here." The brunette spluttered as Arizona marched into the room and threw money onto the dresser.

"I sold my typewriter."

"What?"

"To pay you." The blonde stormed up to her, "You made me believe you loved me, I should pay you."

Her eyes were bloodshot and she smelt of alcohol.

"But your typewriter, you-"

"DOES IT MATTER?!"Arizona bellowed, "HOW CAN I WRITE NOW? IT IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT FOR ME TO PAY MY WHORE!"

"HEY!" Mark flew into the room "What the hell is- you need to leave." he took Arizona buy her shoulders and began to march her out of the room.

Teddy ran into the room, "We are back on in two, people!"

"LEAVE ME- LET GO OF ME-" Arizona struggled against Mark's strength.

And then Callie was on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Calliope? Can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice asked.<p>

Callie tried to open her eyes, everything was blurred. She heard some other voices mutter "she's opening her eyes".

"Calliope. My Name is Dr Derek Shepherd. If you can hear me, blink twice."

Callie blinked twice.

"Oh thank god!" she heard a shrill voice cry.

"Erica..." Callie breathed.

"Yes, yes I'm here my love." The voice came closer and Callie felt hands on her own, "you are going to be just fine, you fainted, but we are going to make you better, the best doctors money will buy you'll see-"

"You can't." Callie moaned, and she opened her eyes wider this time to take in her surroundings.

They weren't in the Moulin Rouge, they were in a hospital. Erica and her manservant Burke stood to her left. Sloan, April, Alex, Teddy, Owen and Cristina stood to her right. The doctor stood at the foot of her bed, examining her. There were easily ten people in her room but none of them were the person Callie wanted to see. She turned her head to Mark. She remained silent but asked with her eyes. Mark shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Erica demanded, turning to shepherd "You will make her better, right?"

"Calliope has consumption." The doctor explained, "She is dying."

The occupants of the room gasped silently. Callie saw a blonde head appear behind him.

"No she doesn't." and unfamiliar, deep voice mocked. The room turned to Erica, who seemed to be the source of the sound. Burke, Erica's manservant, continued, "She shows some signs of pulmonary tuberculoses- fever, coughing up blood, fainting- but those symptoms could explain any number of ailments, without properly examining her, Dr. Shepherd, you shouldn't write her off as dying."

The room was even more shocked now, as most of them had never even heard Burke's voice. Erica didn't know that he could say more than a few words, let alone a highly detailed speech concerning Callie's medical condition.

"Well," Dr Shepherd seemed highly uncomfortable, "what would you suggest?"

Burke shrugged, "Bed rest, vitamins, plenty of fluids...I mean, the girl hasn't had a decent break for years, no wonder her body is exhausted."

Callie tore her eyes away from the blonde blob and looked at Burke, "So, I might not be dying?"

Burke smiled and clasped his hands together, "We are all dying, Calliope, but you aren't going to die soon. You should have years ahead of you, as long as you take it easy."

"Alright, enough!" Erica shouted, she turned to Sloan, "Why the hell didn't you tell me Calliope was dying?" she turned to Shepherd, "Why the hell didn't you properly examine this girl?" and then she turned to Burke "And how_the hell_do you know so much about medicine?!"

Burke shrugged again, "I read."

"Ok... Ok." Derek addressed the whole room, "We need to give Miss Torres some time to rest so get, out, Everybody out, now!" he herded them out of the room. Callie was alone.

"Hey," Arizona peeped out from behind the open door and closed it, "how are you doing?"

Callie was still trying to digest the vast amounts of information that she had just been told.

"Fine, considering."

Arizona sat down on Callie's bed.

"Considering you broke up with me? Or considering you fainted in the middle of your first performance."

"Both" Callie weakly chuckled, "and I'm sorry, about what I said, I was just trying to make you leave me."

Arizona intertwined her hand with Callie's.

"I will never leave you, Calliope. Come what may, you are my muse and Ii am your _oh_-_so_-_talented_, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished poet."

"Tell our story, Arizona, let this be your epic romance, our epic romance. Share it with the world. Keep your promise to your brother."

"What about Hahn?"

"I will leave her., we' are going to run away together and leave and the Moulin Rouge and never look back."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know...Amsterdam, America, Argentina..."

"Anywhere beginning with 'A'?"

"Well, your name is a place so they can be that bad."

The women smiled at one another. Arizona placed a soft kiss on Callie's forehead, "Now, get some sleep". Arizona slipped out the door.

All of the others had gone back to the club to update them. Only Hahn and Burke stayed in the hospital. Arizona marched straight up to Erica. They stared at one another for a long time.

They were in the middle of the entrance, waiting for an update from the doctors who were running more tests. They had confirmed that Callie did not have consumption, but a severe flu. Erica had seen to it that Dr. Shepherd had been put on probation.

"I love her." Erica said, "But she loves you, doesn't she?"

Arizona nodded, Erica smiled and sighed.

"I would've given her everything, anything she'd could ever dreamt of. But none of that would've made her happy, not after meeting you."

Arizona nodded again; she felt some sympathy for the woman. If the roles had been reversed, Arizona would've done everything in her power to keep Calliope.

"Then I suppose it's time for me to walk away." Erica turned and gestured for Burke to follow her. The tall man smiled at Arizona and followed his boss out of the front doors. Arizona sat down and took out her black notebook.

She began to write a letter to her father.


End file.
